1. Technical Field
The field of the currently claimed embodiments of this invention relates to robotic systems, and more particularly to a surgical system user interface using cooperative control robotic systems and robotic systems that include the user interface.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Surgeons and operating room staff interact directly with computer integrated surgical equipment through pedals, physical knobs, touch panels, and occasionally through voice commands. In most surgical scenarios, surgeons handle surgical instruments manually and may not be able to directly change system parameters located on remote interfaces (e.g., touch panels) due to sterility requirements or because their hands are occupied. Instead they communicate the necessary settings to an assistant who adjusts the parameters as requested. This exchange adds to operation time and can inadvertently cause harm to the patient if there is a miscommunication.
Additionally, for an efficient inspection of pre-operative surgical plans or diagnostic images during the operation, a complex control interface such as a three degrees-of-freedom (DOF) or six DOF joystick may be required.
The addition of complex surgical devices into the operating room introduces more physical interfaces that compete for limited space. Minimizing the number of these interfaces is desirable.